


In His Nest, The Messiah Smiles In Relief

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Incest, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Messiah is human, after all. And human desires he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Nest, The Messiah Smiles In Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is the initial fic draft for sensenaoya (you know, the one not fluffy). This is the law side's story. I have no idea why the law side one is the sexual one, shouldn't it be the other way around? Though here they rebel anyway. If only to fall into [future chapter spoilers].

“You’d think,” he said, “that the Messiah would save people, not help create a dystopia.”

You know. You understand. You understand him better than ever, now that you helped create the ideal world of a tyrant. You should have listened to him. But you were never the one to take risks, not when they seem overwhelmingly against you and what you love, and now you can only seek comfort from him, which he gives you, though you do not deserve it. You need it. Crave it.

He takes you in his arms. It is not long before you are resting on his belly, still trying to find a way.

Yesterday, a hundred thousand of humans killed themselves to escape this world. Before yesterday, even more. There are less and less people doing it, if only because there are less people, if only because they have given up. How is suicide an escape when they throw your soul right back in? You’ll forget for a while, for sure, you’ll be an infant too young to process the horror of your reality. Then it will happen again, the feeling of suffocation and being forced to live against your nature, to be stranger to yourself.

You crawl up, kiss him, nudge him, and ask him to help you again. Sex numbs you and relaxes you, and you can’t do it with Yuzu anymore, not when you see what she has become, you who had always loved her fiery side with her soft side, and when a lioness is but an opium lion, though you still love, something is amiss and you know it, remember it. But Naoya still does it with the same fiery passion as he always had, and you love it. It warms you up, making you feel human again, making you feel like you still have someone to connect to. You love as he comes inside you, and you almost imagine yourself his bride, though you remind yourself that you don’t deserve it. Don’t deserve him. You press against him as hard as you could, seeking to soak his warmth into every inch of your flesh, and you scream as he comes inside you again and again, like he once did with a knife, and you wonder if it is the same thing, killing you and helping you feel numb.

You don’t want to feel numb anymore. 

You want to live.

You didn’t know you had this fire in you.

The rebellion came naturally, inevitably, and they tell you between threats that they expected it. It has been exactly a thousand years, and the kingdom was named after that piece of fate because they knew. You want to tell them that they planned it, though you cannot find argument as to why.

He is there, sharp end of a lance to his throat as he comments that he didn’t expect it to be that on time, and between sneaking in sarcastic hints that they adjusted the calendar to make it fit the expected length, all you could think is how ironic it would be for a man once named Lance to be executed by a lance. You won’t allow it, irony or not. He is your brother and you will stay by him this time, because just like him you hate to make the same mistake twice, and you already did, so you will not make it third.

When you release him, he thanks you so casually it might as well as because you held a door for him. You ask him jokingly if there will be reward sex, and you are a bit surprised when he says yes. He is free, he doesn’t have to do that anymore, but he still does. He ravishes you so thoroughly that night that you will remember him for ages if not forever, and you wonder between kisses if he can finally remember this instead of your murder when he thinks of you.


End file.
